


Bilbo Baggins and The Shire

by Aida



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [29]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo is the target of said fanboying, Bofur's not helping, Fíli is sick of it, Kíli is a fanboy, Other, Pre-Filibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli hates it when Kíli gets obsessed with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo Baggins and The Shire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about Fílibo lately, but I just CAN'T STOP WITH IT.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, Dwaggins and Kilbo are still my top two, but _Filibo_...
> 
> Again, one of those postings finished because of INSOMNIA!!!!

“You’re being ridiculous.”

Kíli just glared at his brother as he focused on his computer screen, scrolling through the list of tracks that he had already heard before selecting one of his favorites. Mostly for show, he then shoved his ear buds into his ears and pressed play. Any frustration melted away when a smooth, lilting voice hit his ears, joined by the image of a man with curly blonde hair and big, sweet, green eyes. 

“Kíli, how long are you going to obsess over him?” Fíli groused. “He’s _thirty_ , for crying out loud!”

“Don’t care.” Kíli replied distractedly, feeling his heart pound at a particularly strong, smooth note. 

“He doesn’t even know you exist.”

“Don’t care.”

“You’ll probably never meet him in real life.”

“Don’t. Care.”

“Will you just… find something else to reblog besides Bilbo Baggins and his stupid face, already!?”

Fíli thought he would get another dismissal from this, but instead, Kíli grabbed his empty plastic glass and chucked it at his head, which he barely managed to dodge. 

“Kíli-!”

“Shut up.” Was his brother’s response. “I’m listening to The Shire’s new album.”

He sighed in exasperation, wanting to forever curse Bofur for ever introducing Kíli to the band, and the lead singer in consequence. It practically took over his brother’s life, his room, and almost everything else. He thought that, like his other obsessions, it would die down after a while, but it only managed to grow. 

Fíli was starting to grow a little concerned with his brother’s obsession with Bilbo Baggins, lead singer of The Shire, but knew no one would do anything to step in beside Fíli himself. Besides, Kíli still worked, still lived a normal life, but it would always turn back to Bilbo. 

He needed to do something about it. And fast.

**xxx**

“No, Bofur.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

Fíli sent his friend a knowing look, even as he paused in digging through his pockets for the surprise.

Kíli’s surprise. For his upcoming birthday. The surprise Fíli wanted Bofur to toss into the trash, or tear to shreds. Even burn in flames, he wanted it to go away so bad.

“I mean it.” He stressed. “Kíli’s obsessed enough as it is. Do you really want to add to it?”

“What are you talking about? He’s fine!” Bofur chided. “Just because he likes to Tumble about it doesn’t mean he-!”

“Do you know how many posters are in his room? What his laptop background is? His _phone_ background? Ringtones, text alerts, that stupid band has taken over! And he’s _twenty_!” Fíli hissed. “He probably _wanks_ to the lead singer! The walls are horribly thin, and I felt my brain break when he stuttered ‘Bi-Bil’-!”

“What’s going on?”

They both froze, turning to see Kíli as he walked over with an old damaged computer monitor. It was one of the drawbacks of the three of them working together in the town’s library: It was hard to have a private conversation with one while not drawing the attention of the other. 

“Nothing important.” Bofur assured, digging into his pocket again. “By the way, Kíli, since you’re here…” 

“Bofur, _no_!” Fíli whispered harshly, wincing, for Bofur brandished it, and he knew it was too late.

“I got a little surprise for you. For your birthday!” The head tech chirped, waving the bundle in his hand. “Three tickets and three backstage passes to The Shire’s next gig in Erebor!”

Fíli squeezed his eyes shut, and he silently thanked the heavens that Kíli was smart enough to put the monitor on the counter before Bofur revealed his surprise present.

No grown man should be able to scream so loudly, or so shrill. Nor should they jump in place so high.

“Oh my-! Thank you! Thank you, Bofur!” Kíli cried, and Fíli jumped back when he leapt over the counter and embraced his friend. “Oh, this is the best present _ever!_ ”

Fíli had other labels for what Bofur just did. “Horrific” and “just plain awful” were some of the nicer ones.

**xxx**

“Why do you hate this band so much?”

Fíli shrugged at Bofur as they waited for the show to start, Kíli having already crawled to the front of the stage. “I don’t. Not really.” He answered. “They’re okay, in my opinion, and I think I could actually like them if Kíli didn’t play their music nonstop. It’s just… he’s just turned twenty-one, and he still acts like a child! No one’s going to take him seriously!”

“There’s nothing wrong with not acting your age.” Bofur replied. “Besides: Kíli’s responsible enough with other aspects of his life. It won’t kill him. Besides, it’ll die down, eventually. Probably after he meets Bilbo Baggins.”

“That’s another thing that worries me.” Fíli whispered. “What if he’s not as nice as he’s made out to be? What if he’s a jerk? It’ll tear Kíli apart!”

Bofur merely grinned. “Fíli, lad,” He spoke as if Fíli was a kid again. “How do you think I got these passes?”

Fíli gaped, about to respond, only for the crowds to cheer around them as the band finally filed onto the stage. He could swear he heard his brother, but only focused on Bilbo Baggins: the lead singer and the man who had captured his brother’s attention.

He looked quite different without the airbrushing and the filters, based off what photos he’d seen. He was definitely pudgier, with a slightly worn face with a wide smile. His hair was more unruly, his hands more fluttering, and Fíli couldn’t help but think that, well, he was kind of pleasant to look at.

Then he opened his mouth to sing, and oh yes, bands were _always_ better live. 

He was starting to understand why Kíli was so obsessed.

It was a surprisingly long set, and by the time the last song was finished, Fíli was quite tired, and was half-tempted to tell Bofur that he’d pass on going backstage, but Kíli appeared, flushed and beaming, and he grabbed their hands and dragged them along, Bofur laughing all the while. Eventually, said man took the lead, flashing his pass to the guards as they went until they reached the final door, clearly the dressing room, where Bofur knocked.

“Just a minute!” A voice called, and Fíli looked at his brother as he stiffened.

“That was him!” He hissed. “Did you hear? That was _Bilbo_!”

“Yeah, okay, I heard.” Fíli hissed back. “But you need to calm down so you don’t scare the guy!”

Any further conversation was cut off when the door opened, revealing Kíli’s obsession.

“Bofur!” Bilbo cried jovially, pulling the hat-wearing man into a hug. “Ah, good to see you, friend!”

“You too, you too!” Bofur replied, pulling back and looking towards the brothers, and Fíli heard Kíli squeak. “These are the boys I was telling you about.”

“Ah, I see.” The singer replied, and Fíli swallowed when he looked him up and down. “I take it you’re Fíli?”

“Yes, I am.” He replied, keeping his tone even. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Indeed.” Bilbo agreed before smirking at Kíli, who squeaked again. “And you must be the birthday boy!”

“Hi!” Kíli answered, cringing at how high his voice was. “Ah-Hi! A-And yes, I’m Kíli! I’m… I’m a big fan…!”

He winced at his poor brother, for he had never acted so nervous in his entire life. But Bilbo just smiled at him, shaking his hand before finally pulling him into a hug.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both. And a very happy birthday to you, Kíli.” He said, patting at Kíli’s shoulders as he stared dazedly at him. “I hear you turned twenty-one.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then I say that calls for a toast! Who’s got the beer?”

**xxx**

Fíli sat on the grungy sofa, sipping on his beer as everyone socialized and laughed. Despite the crowd, he always had Kíli in his line of vision, even as he gushed and talked with Bilbo before venturing off to Ori when Bilbo needed a break to use the loo. 

He was just happy that Bilbo turned out to be one of those good guys. The ones that treated their fans with kindness and respect, helping to calm their nerves. In the end, he didn’t mind that he was practically abandoned, for even Bofur was busy chatting it up. All that mattered was that Kíli seemed to be having a good time, and that his birthday didn’t end in disaster. With tears. 

“You’re not one to socialize much, are you?”

Fíli jumped, looking up at Bilbo as he stood over him. “Well, not always.” He replied. “I’m not really one for slurred speeches and crude humor.”

Bilbo laughed. “I know the feeling.” He replied. “Mind if I sit?”

Fíli shook his head and Bilbo sank down onto the couch with a groan.

“I’ve been on my feet for too long!” He sighed out. “Although, I think I would’ve been safer if I stayed off this couch.”

Fíli smirked. “I’ve been mentally cataloguing what all I’ll have to sterilize and burn when I get home since I sat down.”

He laughed again, sighing into his beer. “Ah, yeah, I think I’ll be doing that too.”

They sat in silence, then, surrounded by band members, crew, friends and family. Watching from a small distance and sipping their drinks respectively. 

“So, Bofur tells me you work at the library…?”

Fíli grinned at Bilbo’s attempt at small talk. “Yeah.” He replied. “Working there for the summer before school starts. Going into political sciences to take up the mantel. But I gotta say, I prefer the books.”

“Oh, goodness, that does sound lovely.” Bilbo said. “I do love a good book myself.”

“Really? What kind?”

“Oh, tons.”

From there, it seemed that they just couldn’t stop talking. About books, music, food, almost everything that could be mentioned (Fíli played it smart and decided not to mention that he wasn’t a fan of Bilbo’s music. It was probably very smart of him, indeed). It was strange, how easy it was to talk to one of his biggest annoyances of the past few months. How he could find his laughter pleasing, and his smiles even moreso. 

And really, it wasn’t fair that the bane of Fíli’s existence was just that pretty.

Eventually, people began to file out, and Kíli had flounced over to flop on the couch himself, pressing himself up against his brother and bemoaning about how tired he was and reeking of beer. 

“Well, it is rather late. Or early. It’s hard to tell when there’s no windows.” Bilbo surmised. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you boys. Happy birthday again, Kíli!”

“Pleasure! And… thanks…” Fíli replied as Kíli murmured, for he felt something push into his trouser pocket. But before he could see what it was, Bofur was walking over, urging Kíli up and informing them that it was indeed time to head home.

It wasn’t until they had thrown Kíli into the backseat and began driving off that Fíli finally dug into his pocket to see what it was, and he flushed.

It was a number. A phone number, written in crisp lines. It was followed by a message:

_Would love to continue our chat over coffee. Call me sometime. –Bilbo_

“What is that?” Bofur asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Er-Nothing. Nothing important.” Fíli answered quickly, shoving the slip back into his pocket in a rush. “Just… Just a possible date, is all.”

“Oo! A date, then!” Bofur teased. “So who is it?”

But he just smirked. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

And he would, but not before thinking. The man who had given him his number was Kíli’s current obsession, after all. He’d probably try to kill him if he ever found out. 

But it would be worth it, at least, going by Bilbo’s taste in literature.

He just hoped he could survive his brother’s wrath long enough to maybe get a kiss for the trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next is the FINAL DAY!!! Meaning a freebie! Meaning I can do whatever AU I want!
> 
> I have ideas... but I have NO IDEA what I'll exactly pick...


End file.
